This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with cameras and camera flash structures.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices often contain cameras. A camera may be used in acquiring still and moving images. Flash structures based on light sources such as light-emitting diodes are incorporated into electronic devices to provide illumination for a subject during camera use.
Challenges arise when mounting flash structures in an electronic device. If care is not taken, flash structures may be bulky and obtrusive. Flash structures that are mounted poorly may detract from an otherwise aesthetically appealing device appearance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for mounting camera and flash structures.